Hollows Smut Stories
by Penya
Summary: Perverted dreams staring Kim Harrison's Rachel Morgan Warning! - everything perverse and wrong will be written - EXPLICIT SEX SCENES, violence, swearing, coercion, etc. Reader Discretion Advised
1. Warning!

**Characters and Alternative Reality belong to Kim Harrison. I am not Kim Harrison. The perversion belongs to me.**

**Warning Future: EXTREMELY EXPLICIT SEX SCENES, violence, fowl language, dubious consent, slavery, seduction, angst, sorrow, loss, blackmail, humiliation, f/m+, really slow updates, etc.**

**My mind can come up with some very disturbing things.  
****Don't like, don't read. Write your own story.**

A critic made a good point about triggering in unwary readers. Henceforth, all Dark Fantasies will be listed in the disclaimer. Let me know if you believe any of the other stories should also be categorized as a Dark Fantasy.

**Some stories will be more favorable than others. Although most stories will hopefully fall under the categories of romance or humor, some Dark Fantasy Stories may contain elements that could be construed as rape or other horror issues.  
I will attempt to list them all here as they are added so that more sensitive readers may know which stories they would best skip.**

***Dark Fantasy Stories:  
- Demon Gangbang  
- Punishing Ku'Sox  
- Cormel's Cure**

**Reader Discretion Advised.**

I have received comments that smut fanfic stories are disrespectful to the author. My reply to haters is: all fanfiction is disrespectful to the amazing gods of literature whose works we so covet. Stop reading fanfiction, hyppocrite.

You will not stop me from indulging in my delicious sin.

The first story will be a delicate sampler. If you don't want to read something a thousand times dirtier than Flesh Pay, do not continue to the second story.

**You have been warned!**


	2. Flesh Pay

"We start when you harden, and I have to come before we go any further than slap and tickle."

"Done, but we keep going until I go flaccid."

"Fine," I smirked ten, twenty minutes at most. I could hold off orgasm until then. A dozen minutes or so of inattention, I'd have him as floppy as a ham sandwich.

He clapped his hands and two curvy women entered the room. Sinking to their knees on either side of him. They reached up to stimulate him.

"Fluffers! We never agreed to fluffers!"

He just chuckled darkly.

"We never agreed against them either."

Oh, God, I'm in trouble!

* * *

_**I don't know where I wanted to go from here or if I wanted to write in two directions. I love Ral, but in my opinion, Kim Harrison seems to be turning Al into a parental figure. :'( -And I do like the sound of Trench too, always have.-**_

_**Maybe I will do it with a different demon, but who and in what circumstances? **_

_**Part of me just didn't want to continue because at some point I would make one of them give, and I liked the at least mostly equal tug of war between them as of yet maintained.**_


	3. Cormel's Cure

Nina shivered in fear as Felix raged in the doorway. Century old habits warring with his violent primal demand for sun, light and life, for those emotions that would haunt him forever should he live so long. That long suppressed destitution that hungered for an end. He reached for her, his arm blistering in the sun before he pulled back into the shadows with a horrifying shriek I'd never known a human throat could form. Nina's eyes went wide, white showing all the way around her fully dilated pupils. Ivy held her at the shoulders, Nina reaching back to hold one of her wrists for comfort. But, my roommate wasn't strong-arming her. There was no fight, no loss of ground. Nina clutched my charm so hard her knuckles were tinged white. I was amazed the charm was not yet crushed to oblivion in her over human strong hand. A smug part of me writhed in delight, it was working. If it worked for Nina, it would work for others, for Ivy.

"Yes, you deserve to be proud of yourself, witch. Your curse will be of great help to our children in the future. But, at what price?" Rynn Cormel's voice shivered up my spine. "Look around you. See the price my children have had to pay so that Ivy may love again. And still he is not sated. How many more must suffer before you will give the poor man what he needs to pass on?"

I turned and looked at the mass of living vampires around me, each bruised, patched, and hurting. Most would not meet my eyes. My heart stopped for a moment when I saw Erica, Ivy's beloved, innocent little sister, and the two neat puncture wounds on her neck. My eyes met hers.

_I'm sorry_, I cringed, but her eyes wouldn't let me go. I searched them; waiting for the inevitable accusation that would blame me, condemn me for having let this happen, for being part of it. I searched the once petulantly unsullied little girl for the guilt that would haunt me forever. But, what I found was a familiar will of iron, a strength I had seen time and time again, Ivy's determination. She smiled at me, and behind the nervous energy I saw pride. Pride in herself; in Ivy. In me?

The small, delicate Goth version of Ivy at her most tenacious and stalwart, an echo of the woman I had fought demons, assassins, and coven beside, smiled at me. I followed her eyes around the room, to the others who would meet my gaze. They were scared, yes, but then, so was I. So were Ivy and Nina, reasonably safe in the wash of sunlight. Beneath their fear was something else, something more. Hope. The shimmer of that beautiful emotion so many of us live our whole lives pursuing after. The need I had seen at Kisten's version of Piscary's, the need that had sugared me better than any alcohol ever had. The emotion living vampires searched for. Hope, beautiful, glorious, all-enduring hope, and Ivy had given it to them.

I turned back to the undead vampire behind me, ignoring the one still raging in the doorway. There was guilt there yes, but the hope I had seen in their eyes meant so much more to me. That Rynn Cormel could not see it made me think less of the man who had managed to save our entire country during the turn. I met his gaze chin held high.

"You're wrong. I'm not going to be the one to save you. Vampires aren't going to profit by my saving a few souls at the time of death. You've seen what little that has accomplished. The loss of your souls is the difference between a living and a dead vampire. Saving your souls, it doesn't last. Ivy will still die. She'll still become a soulless undead one day, no matter how many times I save her."

"And in the meantime, she has twice the power of any other living vampire. If I understand correctly, she will never even age. This you can do now. Imagine what the two of you can do a hundred years from now. Imagine what a hundred children like her could do. A hundred day walking…"

"Demons," I interrupted. "You do understand what a familiar is don't you? Do you really want to enslave your children to a hundred different day walking demons, ones that won't give a damn what you, or even your children, may want? Or do you plan on making them all wear slave rings, beholden to one master demon? You couldn't wear the master ring, you know; only a demon, or and elf, can." His eyes were crinkling with anger, the emotion pouring off him dangerously, but someone needed to get through to him. The emotions radiating from him were tight and dangerous, threatening. But, someone needed to show him how much more useful hope would be to his people, for Ivy's sake, for Erica, and for all the others too warped by sick undead mind games to speak up for themselves.

"Ivy's doing something far more valuable, something that will last. You dead idiots are so wrapped up in your own selfish needs you forget what it was like to be alive. You forget what the depraved fatalist cycle you shove your children into feels like, what it does to you." I flung a hand to indicate the rest of the room. "They need hope too. Hope that they could have a happy ending; that they could be saved too. They need to know there's something more than this!"

That was the last straw on the undead vampire's back. I should have made more than one charm. A thought and he was on me, his children holding me down. What little struggle I gave couldn't be seen from the doorway, let alone from across the parking lot. Then fangs cut into me, pumping vampire pheromones into my lips, earlobes, gums, tongue, and neck. I fought until he threatened to take Erica instead, to kill both her and Ivy and see if I could save them both at once. I gave in at his offers to let Ivy do things her own way, to save other lost little children, if only I would give him what he wanted now. I was Ivy's, as she was mine, and Ivy was his, and so the vampire pheromone within me reacted to him in ways they should have only reacted to her, and even then only if allowed them to. But I was scared, and he controlled too many people I cared about. And, it had been so very, very long. *Discounting the power pull with Marshal, I hadn't had sex since Kisten died. Vampire pheromones promised release in a way nothing else could. I ached with a long denied hunger.

My breath turned ragged as my clothes were torn away. I gasped in pleasure as fangs ravished me, infusing their titillating venom into every sensitive area I had. There was even a _ and a syringe to burning fire deep inside me. A toy of many retractable hollow quills to suffuse every inch of my inner walls. There was a mass of teasing fingers as I writhed with need. I had long since lost myself in the pervading passion, thrashing about in the mass of limbs and bodies. Then I was kneeling, ass in the air, vampires on either side of me holding my knees, calves, and ankles down, spread far enough apart to be just this side of painful. Two were kneeling on my shoulders, holding my arms twisted out to either side. Another faceless vampire pressing my head into the hardwood floor. I heard the tinkling of a belt being undone, a zipped opened, elastic underclothes of some sort slid aside. I screamed in both pleasure and outrage as he took me, brought me.

Felix join, mouth, takes rynn's place

I cried out as they spun me for him, the undead man's length still inside me. Then Ohem* was kissing me as he found his rhythm, and as we found our peeks together I heard singing, yet I was sure there were no elves around us. I heard that trickster goddess of elven wild magic turned to me and smiled. She drew a line through us both, and in that line I saw a ghost weeping, hiding his face from reality with transparent lids and fingers. I reached out to him, grabbed him and wrapped my soul around him, bringing him back to reality with me. I felt where the soul inside me belonged, and sent it there. Ohem gasped and collapsed crushing me beneath more weight than I would have guessed he had. Ivy and Erica helped me out from under him, a timid Nina cowering just the other side of the sunlit doorway. Smart girl. If only I'd been as smart. Going alone into a building with a berserk undead vampire on the loose, I really needed to get over my adrenaline addiction.

I turned to the unconscious vampire beside me and put two fingers to the pulse point in his neck. I felt his blood pulse with the beating of his heart, though I wasn't sure it was supposed to be doing that. Rynn Cormel bent down to sniff him, growling softly. He turned to me with wide, astonished eyes. It was the first time I had reminded an undead of their long forgotten sentiments of fear.

"He's human."


	4. Bashful Bis

**Rachel's lonely and horny. Innocent Bis, of all people, has an embarrassing request. **  
**[Story set in the very distant future. 100+ years]**

"I'm sorry Miss Rachel. They say I can mature faster if I mate, but the only one I'm bound to is you." Biss blushed, his stone body cursed to the form of a young man just barely ending his teens. As soon as he'd touched me I'd been flooded with the song of leyline so strong I felt as if I myself were made of stone. I couldn't move I couldn't think. I passively watched him remove my night clothes one handed – careful to keep contact with the hand on my ankle. To keep me only distantly aware of the room while my head was lost in the harmonious brilliance of the lines.

The feel of living stone penetrating one's body intimately is indescribable suffice to say that it left me relaxed in just the right way to resonate with all that brilliance at once. I swelled within that heartrending melody, only distantly aware of Biss thrusting inside me faster than a border collie humps a poodle. His entire, apparently flexible, body arched into and away from me as he ground himself against my pelvis, stretching my walls. There was a look of almost childish delight on his face, one I'd only seen on Lucy's face the first time she discovered chocolate, a piece of heaven just melted in her mouth. Like he'd just discovered a new sensation that brought him to heights he'd never before even imagined.

_Oh, God, he's a virgin!_ A distant part of me thought, but the rest of me was too assuaged to care.

He thrust into me, changing his pattern, varying the rhythm. He stoked inside me so long I finally became aware enough to protest that he had rubbed me raw inside. Biss dropped me, one stone vice once again wrapping around my ankle.

"Oh, God, Miss Rachel! I'm so sorry! I'll fix it," he panicked. Warm stone lifted my hips. Unyielding stone fingers spread my passage so he could squirt lubricant inside. Whatever gel he'd put inside me made my walls inch, demanding attention. Broad hands pulled our hips together, burying him inside me. A sharp pain lanced through the other sensations, making me cry out with pain. He dropped me again, again pouring the strange gell inside me. He spread it cautiously with his fingers until I whimpered in both need and pain.

With his own grimace of need, Biss stood from the bed, pulling me by my ankle to him. He lifted my leg high above his head, pulling me into the air. He spun me around and wrapped one arm around my waist so that my knees where to either side of his tipped and tuffed ears. A dry forked tongue flicked inside me, and I caught my breath with a gasp.

"Mmmm," he hummed his pleasure, his free hand finding my chin and prying my jaw open at the corners. Moving until the back of my head met the side of the bed he positioned himself and me in an impressive on handed feat before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me between his legs. He slid inside my mouth to choke down my throat until his bulbous sacks tickled my eyelashes. Where he was big enough to bring any girl joy in a certain area, in this one he could very well asphyxiate me if he wasn't careful. So, distracted was I trying to breath while he almost pendulum me between his legs by the hand tangled in my hair that I only secondarily noticed the tip of a digit penetrating the wrong orifice. My protests where intelligible and muffled by the organ gagging me.

The hand in my hair left me, still trapped by the edge of the mattress, to pour gell into all penetrative areas. I gave up the fight and began to salivate and drool around him as I fought simply to breath, and not to hurt him in ways he'd never recover from. Fingers messaged the oil into my rear carefully stretching me while his tongue did something similar deep within me. His hands on my hips brought me to his lips, my head now hanging at the perfect point at his crotch. A strong chin dug into my hood, messaging me until I was headless again with pleasure, singing in the lines once more. He teased, stretched and ignited between my legs again and again until I began to tear up, whimpering in protest of my unpleasantly aching jaw and exhausted throat.

He hooked a thumb in my butt and held me to him tightly, one handed, his tongue divvying its attention between my depths and my clit. The enthusiastic young gargoyle used his other hand to raise me to partially lie on the bed, twisting my body to look back at him, and myself. Biss smiled at me as he one again flipped my hips, before lowering them to sheath himself in my vulva. One dominating broad hand found the small of my back and raised me until I wrapped myself around him. The young gargoyle climbed onto the bed on his knees, settling back against the head board all without pulling out of me. I pushed up on my elbows intending to rise above him as I rode him to his long overdue conclusion. The hand between my shoulder blades stopped me as far as a half-squatting pushup, like a _ yoga position, like a toad rubbing his privates on a sturdy log.

Masculine hands went to my ass, both spreading my cheeks and holding me still over him when I so sorely wanted to rub myself against him. If he'd just let me tilt a bit more forward…he teased, moving just enough to make me whimper without giving me enough to find release.

I realized what we were waiting for when just before I screamed with frustration. A non-shifted gargoyle climbing up behind me, over me. Clawed fingers crooked around my collarbones, scaring me in a deliciously thrilling way. The stranger's organ was all too humanoid, thin as a witch, long as a human, filling my virgin opening uncomfortably, but without hurting me.

They moved in tandum, together. Then, varied. Then, together once more before seesawing through me. The stranger's talloned hands threatened me, dominating without restricting, making my heart race all the faster. Biss bit his lip in concentration, one hand stimulating my hood while the other abused my small breasts to my heart's content. They resonated with the lines, drawing me into a hurricane of energy that quickly overwhelmed me. At some point the stranger spurted inside me, moving now only to keep his flaccid, unshrinking but soft, shaft stretched inside me. Biss bounced me up and down on his unsatable erection, his thumbs digging into my hood. My orgasm was approaching the point of painful when he finally slammed up to meet me, slamming me down to meet him, a few last times before he came within me strongly enough for my walls to feel the pressured fluids press into me.

We collapsed, all three of us exhausted. Flaccid shafts and dripping seamen still within me. My body feeling like leylines had been drawing, mapping out with me.

"Sorry Miss Rachel," Biss's young voice mumbled in his sleep. I closed my eyes and let go. I had no idea what he was sorry for.


	5. Punishing Ku'Sox part 1

She finished drawing upon the smut and collective demon memories, re-balancing the incorporeal world that was the everafter. Mists rose in a new forest, filtering the softened sun. The imbalances paid, the demons gasped in aw as they found their original forms, some very different from the others, most a variation of the gaunt, lithe, winged man she had seen in Algaliarept's dream. The collective screamed their delight, flowing to their healed lines to rediscover their own piece of paradise, as it had been before millennia of war had destroyed heaven, trapping them in a hell of their own making.

She turned from the euphoria of the world around her, her two men still bonded to her, her gargoyle perched on her shoulder, to spot last blithe upon her virgin everafter. The familiar stench of fear bubbled inside Ku'Sox Sha-Ku'ru, his ever present companion, his only reliable emotion – that, and his arrogance.

"Pour thing," she said to the hate seethed enemy before her. "You were never completely whole, were you.

"I curse you, Ku'Sox Sha Ku'ru," she turned that overwhelming power of creation on him, finding the incomplete pieces of his soul. She drew upon the ancient curse bound to him all the way to his DNA, and they shifted, awaiting her orders. "I curse you to feel for others as they feel for you, to always know the emotions of those around you as if they were your own. I curse you to forever seek the bliss of love, to always feel love, undiminished, for a person once it has been struck within you. You shall never again let true hate take perchace within you.

"I deny you your unnatural birthright, demon no more."

She combined the codex of curses inside her mentor and the forbidden genetic research experience and repertoire of what was no longer her slave – the rings between them now the first cross-species wedding rings in existence. Ku'Sox screamed in rage, rushing at her as she tweaked his mitochondria* denying him the very interceluar genetics that gave him demon enzymes. He rushed at her frantically trying to close the distance between them, to destroy her, even as she took from him the innate ability to access the lines of power he had always known, even before birth.

"I banish you from Eden, to walk this reality no more,"

The unnatural creation cried out in joy and anguish as the line took him. The missing pieces whole for the first time in his millienia old existence, even as the power he'd always relied upon was violently torn from him, lost in the lines of power amist the echoed screams of heartless demons long past.

He coescaled in a filthy, barren ally in reality, naked and shivering in fear and loss. Ku'Sox was alone, as he always had been, but this time it swirled a depth of emotions he'd never had before. The fallen demon collapsed from his knees to rest on the dirty ground beneath him, the unfamiliar feelings overwhelming him.

The destitute man hardly noticed the sound of a fire-safety* barred door behind him or the outpour of overly loud music from the bar further up the corridor of forgotten road. It was the emotions that poured from the other being to resonate within him that drew his head out of his hands to see her hazy form. The woman in the oversized, long, white petticoat* surged with emotions he didn't recognize upon seeing the beautiful naked man weeping on the cracked concrete. He did recognize the wave of lust and desire that overtook her, and therefore him, though he had not the experience to deal with it. He felt the mirrored flash of delight as she saw the long, thick proof of his arousal.

She went to him, taking his hand to help him to his feet. She said not a word but grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the end of the ally. She turned to him, still out of sight of casual passerby. The aged crow's feet around her eyes crinkled with focus as she studied him. Their eyes met; her's focused. Scrutinizing, she reached down to grab his shaft harshly, in a deliciously painful vice grip. She tugged, short and furious; his eyes rolled back into his head as the former terror of both realities whimpered meekly. The more familiar tidal wave of satisfaction was drowned out within him by both need and fear. She smiled eagerly at him as she removed her large coat and helped him into it. Her hand parted the rough brocade* to pimp him furiously for a moment before letting gravity close the coat closed. She slapped his hands away from the buttons until he stopped reaching for them. The licentious woman snapped three close fit buttons over the base of him before leading him onto the wide sidewalk. Wind and air resistance parted the lapels as he walked exposing his cold hardened nipples. The spreading, occasionally as far down as half his exited rod, ground gently against is groin as he moved. She looked back at him frequently, thrilled at every turn. Her carnal delight both enthralled and angered him.

She leaned the back of her body into him as they waited for a light to change; her hands between them hidden from the bustling masses around them studiously avoiding eye contact with one another. One hand rose up his inner thighs to message his sack as her other palm ground his fragile organ against his pelvis just shy of too painful to enjoy. The light turned and she crossed that careful line, taking his arm to lead him across the street as his vision spotted in agony. He only made it halfway flaccid before her sadistic lust hardened him once more.

She led him to a sedan two blocks away. Bringing them to a decent hotel just outside the city all without saying a single word. That night, in the generic room of a remote hotel, Ku'Sox made love - for the very first time.


	6. Ridiculous Demands

**So, we all know that when you bargain you ask for more than you want so that when you settle you have a better chance at getting more. Well, this is a smutty version of this principle where Newt teaches Rachel just how far a demoness should go before she begins to haggle.**

**Twisted comedy. No lemon.**

* * *

I shifted nervously as I eyed the court around me. Al, beside me had his jaw clenched in what I suspected was more fear than anger. He hadn't wanted to come. He hadn't wanted me to come. But, if I wanted rights as a citizen in reality I needed this. Legislation to give demons, a.k.a. me, as the only demon currently residing _in _reality, rights as a person was being held up by the argument that I'd knowingly added and abetted in two accounts of 'human' trafficking. Despite both witches having been kidnapped by Al, not me. And, that I'd tried in both accounts to save them. Trent was doing his best, but unless I could bring both Brooke and Pierce, both 'upstanding members of the coven of moral and ethical standers' – which was short all but one member after Ku'Sox's attack on San Francisco. I'd tried asking Dali and Newt for them at Dalliance, and found myself whisked away to a court room – with an audience. Al had tried to convince me to let it go, to let him jump us a line out of there. But I couldn't just give up before I'd really tried.

I glanced at Newt and Dali on their raised chairs facing ours. The room resembled more of a raised stage you might find at a theater, complete with the half circles of raised chairs. It was a smaller audience than I'd been expecting Newt to demand, yet Al was still stiff beside me. I wondered what he thought was happening. Chances were I wasn't going to like it.

"What would you be willing to give in exchange for our most valued familiars?" Newt settled on a plush chair a cross between an extraordinarily padded throne and a wooden director's chair. Dali's and our chairs matched. Al pleaded with me silently once more to say "nothing" and let him pull us out.

"I can't just buy them from you?" I asked hopefully. I doubted it since they'd gone through all the trouble to have witnesses, but a girl could always hope.

"Even if you had the funds, child," Dali's voice answered, soft and reasonable. "We would not be willing to part with such valuable assets in exchange for funds alone."

"Both Dali and myself are saulluable." Newt sniffed, playing with the cane between her knees. "Neither of us lacks for funds and has no need to give up our pets at all. Why should we agree to exchange them for marks?"

"Even if it gets you rights as people in reality?" Some of my audience looked interested, but Dali gave nothing away, as neutral as always. Newt looked bored.

"What good are rights as people in reality when we do not live there? Could your primitive little society even keep their people from summoning us?" I shook my head, clenching my own jaw. They wouldn't go through all this just to say no. They wanted something from me, something they thought I might actually give. "I ask again, Sister. What would you be willing to give?"

I thought of going back home to find myself a person again. To be able to interact with other people. Go shopping without need of a disguise. To finally have my license back without having to give in to IS bullying.

"Anything," just kind of slipped out without my notice. "Almost! Almost anything," I hastily corrected. Al was glaring holes in the floor.

"Conceive and carry to term a daughter by every demon in the collective. Dominant parental rights to be held by the genetic demon sire unless otherwise forfeited by said father." My eyes bulged in astonishment. Had she actually thought I'd give her that? What was she trying to negotiate down to? I would have turned and stomped out of the room, if I had been able to see a door, if I hadn't been glued to my seat in sheer shock. Our audience was sizing me up like dogs eyeing a piece of meat just out of their grasp.

"Do you really want them," Al asked, and it took me a moment to realize he didn't mean the aroused male horde bearing down on us.

I nodded and he sighed, straightening in his chair to face the two other demons on our little carnal sideshow stage. I felt a zing of fear as they began to negotiate rapidly back and forth in a tongue I didn't recognize. I was beginning to find my plush seat less than comfortable by the time they finally presented me with an contract in three parts for me to sign.

"This is our final agreement child," Dali said sympathetically as I took the paper. "You may except, refuse, or decline until a later date, but there will be no renegotiation. I suggest you take the time to read everything entirely before you reject or consent to the agreement." I was almost surprised we weren't wadding in a sea of drool as our salivating audience watched me become exceeding more pale and pallid with each line. It was the first legal contract I'd actually read to the end, word for word even.

It opened with the general guidelines that each mark the two familiars were respectively valued would be paid off with acquiescence to an act of sexual nature by yours truly each no longer than three hours. One of which had to include intercourse and end in the way a woman was most likely to get pregnant by. There was even an example: going to a ball and choosing a demon dance partner – they were very careful to make sure only fertile male demons were included in the agreement - to take back to a privet room for an hour. Anything less than an hour had to add up to one, of "penetrative sex", before they were to be weighted towards my debt. Newt tapped the paper and graciously added that if I partook in an orgy I would pay off a mark for each demon man involved per hour, each, they were present.

The second part was a list of demons whom had sired only female children, listed not in alphabetical order, apparently, but in order of how many female siblings they'd had. There was also a second longer list of demons who had had at least two daughters for every son. Every man on the first list had to be given a chance to 'finish' at least once in a very specific area. At least a third of the extensive second list had to be included in at least one round of games. Both stipulations had to be met or the debt remained unpaid. I saw Al's name on the first list. Sympathy for his loss warred with suspicion that he'd at least contributed to affixing that second part.

There was a third list that included Dali and, evidently, his half a dozen or so sons. Each were to have me to themselves, if they wished, for a night. Each were also guarantied the fulfillment of at least one sexual fantasy. This was apparently in exchange for their chance to sire my child. Apparently that was the only time I was allowed to use a contraceptive amulet.

It ended in a description of what could be done to or by or with me with some very specific details. It made me realize just how much Al saw of me when he collected the pieces of my soul. Not even lovers should see that much of each other. Not even I had seen that much of me. There was even a horrifying part describing in what circumstances a demon was allowed to except my body's physical reaction in lieu of "oral consent".

I dropped the paper, letting it slide through my fingers right out of my hands. Al grabbed hold of my elbow. I didn't even have to say anything, and we were gone.


	7. Demon Gangbang

**Characters belong to Kim Harrison**

**Perversion belongs to me**

**Rated M for a reason**

**To address future reviewers before they flame. I believe the demons to be a civilized and honorable society, and I believe it still is underneath the multiple millenia of betrayal, slavery, war, revenge, exile, and despair. Therefore, I believe this entire story absolutely preposterous. To accentuate that this story is entirely out of character for EVERY character involved I believe using Rachel and Al rather than making my own characters to be the right decision. If you are not a fan of fanfictions deriving from situations and actions the author would never have written, this story is not for you.**

**_[Also, if I may, I do believe Newt threatened Al alone not anyone who tried to become intimate with Rachel. I believe it was because Newt wants to get rid of the only other demon with more influence on the hope and future of their people, A.K.A. Rachel, than demons do not jump Rachel, in my opinion, because they have revolved around rules and law for millenia before human's evolved from caveman. I do not believe Rachel needs Newts protection anyway. She did almost kill Al all on her own after all.]  
_**

* * *

.

"Sorry, Love, but I have debts to pay. Bribes and such. Keeping your little line jumping escapade secret costs you know."

My eyes widened in horror. There had to be close to forty demons in that room, and each and every one of them was looking at me like a slice of steak at a homeless shelter. There was a collective shiver and then each and every one of them was naked. Each with equipment to make any stallion proud. Hell, a few were even adjusting their size, trying to gouge how big they could be and still fit inside me. A panicked voice in my head screamed they were all too damn big. From bad to worse. I turned to look at Al like the foolish victim in a horror movie.

"You owe me too, Love. For cleaning up your mess over and over again." I backed away slowly, willing them not to come any closer.

"Don't do this Al. I'll drop you in a hot minute you know. Then where will you be. Your reputation will suffer without me, and I know you're making good money off my contracts."

He gave a low rumbling chuckle that sent a rumble shivering down my spine. "I'm going to be quite handsomely paid for giving up my little teaching career, and I'll no longer have to worry about your continued escapades and mishaps. Not to mention the rewards I'll for tonight's fun." He licked his lips.

"Rhombus," I shouted as the horde of bodies surged towards me. I dug in my pocket, drawing a circle with the magnetic chalk and invoking it just as my first circle vanished from existence. I knelt, trembling with relief. Only someone of Newt's power level could take my drawn circle. I was safe for the moment. I shivered as fists, feet, and some appendages humanoid, sentient beings weren't supposed to have hammered at my circle. Think, Rachel, what now. I could call Biss, travel the lines again. But I wasn't confident I'd survive the experience or rip another whole in the lines. And how the hell you would call Biss, I thought sardonically. Figure that out and I may as well call Ivy and ask her to summon me on sanctified ground. Think, Rachel, think!

I was halfway through the invocation spell before I realized that summoning Trent would be a very bad idea. Not only was there not enough room for the two of us in my circle without breaking it, but there was nothing Trent could do to help me. I looked around the room and saw his death hammering at my smut covered gold aura about me. At best he'd be their hostage against me. At worst…he'd beg for death centuries before they gave it to him. They couldn't own him, because I owned him, but that didn't mean they couldn't hurt him. He would be damned the moment he materialized. Summoning him inside my circle of protection would push me into the wall and break it. Either way, they'd get us both. They'd rape me but they wanted me in one piece. Trent…not so much. Part of me wanted to summon him anyway. A childish part wanted to believe he had the power to make it all go away. A had no idea where that naïve trust came from. I wondered if Trent remembered, or if he wanted me to remember for us both. The way he'd wanted to know Jasmine's name.

The earth began to tremble and I quivered in fear. Digging my hands into the carpet to keep from breaking my circle. Newt, I thought. Her questionable sanity aside, she was the only demon who didn't want in my pants. Sure, she had tried to shove the soul of a millennia old insane demon inside me, but she had done it as a way to claim me. As she was the only one powerful enough to have controlled said demon. If I was offering to be her student in exchange for rescue, I'd finally belong to her. No need to put someone else in my body – something I couldn't guarantee the men around me wouldn't do. I would be needing a new teacher now anyway. Not to mention her just showing up would be enough to scare the mob out of happy hour. It was hard to draw the damn thing between my knees – the only place with enough room for it. Even harder to contort myself so I could place my hand on it properly. It was like an obscene game of twister with unthinkable consequences should I loose. Newt, I thought at the circle, earth to Newt. Nothing. No awareness of the collective, no shifting of consciousness. My heart beat against the walls of my rib cage, trying to escape. I'd done it wrong. I looked down and tried to think of what I was missing. The mirror? No, Ceri had drawn that first on the wood floor of our sanctuary the night Newt had blasphemied my church. Ivy had gone into her room and pulled out a bottle of something and told me to clean up the blood with it. It had worked wonders on the floor. I tried to ignore why Ivy'd had a bottle of blood…Blood! That was it, Ceri had drawn it in blood. It took two tries to bite down enough on my thumb to get a steady stream of blood to draw with. The inhibitors that keep you from biting through your fingers like carrot sticks are pretty hard to work around. I had only begun to trace the very first segment when the ground started to tremble, more violently than it had before. I clung to the lush fibrous carpet as my entire circle was lifted into the air. I screamed as the world listed and I plunged through my protective circle. They were on me before my shocked mind understood just how they had broken my circle. And then all I could do was scream.

A hand grabbed my ankle, and I was drug across the carpet towards the owner, into the sea of limbs and chests, lips and fingers, tails and tentacles, and monstrously sized phalluses. My clothes were torn away in a sea of violent motion. A small, skeleton thin demon slithered between my thighs and plunged inside me as he added bone and mass to himself. Every inch of my body was covered with demon flesh, holding me down. I fought, but could barely manage to squirm beneath them. The invasive monster began to fill out, becoming thicker, muscled, more. I screamed as his defiling thrusts became physically painful to match my mental scaring. Another demon took advantage of my cry to shove himself between my lips, choking me as he thrust his length down my throat. I was just about bite down on him when, suddenly they were gone. Al, he'd torn them off me. He was standing over my prone body giving a speech I wasn't listening to as I curled into a shivering ball, sobbing into my knees. There was a small bottle near my head that smelled suspiciously like a yew memory potion. I wondered if they'd be merciful and take my memory. Or, if they already had.

The demon above me bent down, and I curled tighter into myself. But it was Kisten's hands that stoked me. Kisten's voice that soothed me. And it was Kisten's form that sank fangs between my thighs and ignited the vampire venom inside me and set my body on fire. I clung desperately to the illusion that it was the man I had loved that stuck fingers inside me before sucking on the now invisible vampire scar I'd gotten the first time I'd met Al. But my living vampire lover had never had the power to draw a layline through my body from the bite at my neck to the aching need at my core. There was a musky scent pulling at the most primitive areas of my brain, drowning out the garbled protests of my cognoscente brain. It was just sex; it felt good. What could be wrong with feeling good? Hands and lips found my meager breasts, drawing a line from one pinched nipple to the suckled flesh of the other. There was a low rumble in my ear, and an reflex I'd never known shut off the quarreling units of my brain. Another growl and I felt safe, relaxed, and horney.

I thrust my hips against the intrusive fingers and growled, demanding more. The familiar form of an aristocratic British gentleman – minus the pompous attire – set me in his naked lap. The length of his large member pressed along the length of my opening. Large hands gripped the bend of each knee, raising them until the shaft was now cradled between the cheeks of my ass. Al offered each limb to the men on either side of him. Whom quickly grasped hold of the limb and began fondling and teasing them. I squirmed when they tickled me. They all stopped for a moment to watch my mentor's broad palms ease along my inner thighs, spreading them further. Up my body the caress rose to fondle my breasts. The lusty males around me began to salivate when I cried out in pleasure at the short bursts of energy the demon would occasionally send from on areola to the other. The vampire pheromones had made me hot, wet, and ready, but it was when the other men joined in the power pull – when I was having metaphysical intercourse with over a dozen men at once – that I found myself thrust over that edge of pleasure. I dug my nails into the flesh around me, screaming the most powerful release I'd ever had. I shuddered in the receding waves of pleasure, aware once more of the overwhelming and unabating need within me. I fought against the hands restraining me, teasingly ignoring my most excited areas. I whined my protest, thrusting my hips into the air in invitation. A demon stepped forward at the center of the half circle with their eyes glued to my wet lips. The form shivered and suddenly there was a mass of varied prehensile tentacles making their way towards my neglected heat. My breath caught in anticipation and dissipated as a hand fisted in my hair and my head was pulled back at a painful angle over Al's arm. A face I didn't recognize hissed at me before melding our lips together in a deep, demanding kiss. Two more demons descended to feed at my breasts. A dozen hands found me, pulling waves of everafter energy through my body from areas I'd never known were so sexually sensitive. Shaft beneath me lubricated its passage and it rubbed back and forth just below my neglected passage. I shrieked my frustration at the erotic torture.

I was crying in need when the tentacles finally found me. I roared in gratification as a limbed sucker closed over my hood, sucking at me as three miniscule intrinsic tongues played at my swollen nub. Rubber band thin limbs traversed my body, lightly whipping my most sensitive spots. Behind my ears, the back of my neck, the bends of my knees and elbows, the mounds of my breasts, the hollows of my thighs, and the multitude of areas I'd never known to be so erotic. Two thicker tentacles teased between my legs, barely touching. The stymied tip of one pressed just between my folds, caressing up and down just inside my slit. I thrust my hips up at the negligent appendages and purred as the tentacle just barely plunged inside me. There was a chorus of laughter, one "bad little girl", and the demon with his tongue down my throat retreated with a smile.

"We'll have to punish you for that one," was breathed behind my ear. I trembled with a happy smile. The tentacles between my legs pulled away and a long, lithe hand came down to spank my aching flesh. The cupped fingers dig into me, the palm dragging over my clit as hand curved inside me, the digits piercing me deeper than any man's hand had done before. It lifted, a curled finger dragging along the rigged wall of my flesh, plucking my G-spot as it left me. I rolled back, arching in pleasure as the motion was repeated again and again. I moaned in protest when it stopped just before I peeked to be replaced by the sticky thud of a thigh thick limb of swollen flesh. The entire calloused length dragging long my slit and hood before lifting for another heavy blow. A writhing mass of flesh and toys teased every inch of my flesh, sucking, stroking, tickling, licking. A hint of nails, a brushed feather, a course callous, sharp incisors, wet tongues and seeping shafts, among other things served to drive me insane with need. A thunderstorm of crisscrossing energy throughout my body. My return pull and push inside a dozen other bodies, both sides concentrating sensation at our neglected genitals.

I opened my eyes in time to find a demon's aligning his shaft to press between my lips. I freed a hand to clamp around the erection and squeeze painfully. "Smaller," I hissed as the demon yelped in pain. He nodded and shrunk his endowment, still ready and eager to penetrate me. He sighed in pleasure as he slid into my mouth. Some tongue, a little sucking, and he'd finished before he had a chance to thrust again. He was torn off me and thrown aside still spurting in pleasure. I saw him land on his back several feet away, and had a moment to wonder if he'd gotten any cum in my hair before another cock was thrust in my face. He was just a bit too wide, just barely too long, but not enough to bite and it was hard to complain with my mouth full. A growl of displeasure vibrated around his engorged flesh, muffled. Also muffled was my cry of outrage when three dubiously pleasurable things happened at once. The demon gagging me grabbed hold of my hair and began to fuck my face, tempting my gag reflex at the height of each stoke. A short heavy demon collapsed on top of me, humping me like a dog in heat. And, two pencil thin tentacles wove their way between Al's lubricated shaft and the wet cheeks of my ass, to plunge where no one had ever touched before.

I screeched and squealed, fighting the restraining mob about me. As the tentacles began to stretch my virgin ass, Al slid along my body, bending to bite the back of my neck and growl into my spine. I was reminded of a scene in a documentary I'd seen, a leopard biting and growling into his mouthful of the ruff at the back of the females neck as they mated. It had the same effect on me it'd had on the leopardess. I wilted sagging muscles tingling in pleasure.

Pacified, I danced in delight between the dog man and the stretching, and inflating, probes. The man smacking his hairy pelvis against my face was thrown away from me just before he came, showering himself with ridiculous amounts of fluid.

The next man at my lips was a gentleman, more reasonably sized and simply cradling my head so I could rest my throbbing neck muscles and go down on him at my own pace. I rewarded his courtesy with kisses, tongue, and varied rhythms of sucking. I danced as best I could with three plus partners. Wriggling my hips, delicately teasing the man at my mouth, and my hands randomly grabbing at staffs and jewels, pinching nipples, and pushing and pulling energy through each of them at once. All four penes inside me came within moments of each other, only the courteous one at in my mouth completely finishing inside me before backing away on his own power.

Al flipped me on my knees straddling his hips, my face cushioned on his velvet smooth pectorals, the base of his shaft pressing into my clit. A demon in a similar form to the one Al had used to scare his gargoyle, Treble, straddled my waist. Wrapping rock fists around my thighs, he lifted my ass high into the air, thumbs and forefingers exposing both openings for the audience's perusal. A demon in a child's dress up doctor outfit came to show me a see though cylinder. I took it in my mouth, waiting curiously until it began to grow. Just before it reached that line of too much and painful it stopped. The demon pulled it out, tapped it and it turned an opaque gray color. The demons closest to my head adjusted their erections to match the model. I was presented with two more cylinders before Dr. wannabe disappeared behind the pitch black gargoyle-man. The cool object slid into my rectum, and I was presented with a spelled mirror so I could see the clear phallus spreading and illuminating walls. Wider and wider, then deeper and deeper until I yelped in pain. Vicious fluid poured inside me, both healing and inflaming my walls. The same was done in my last passage. The demons testing, at the end, to see how much I could stretch, and how hard they could slam into the end of me and bring delight instead of pain.

Invisible straps held me aloof, my face aligned upside down with the crotch of the man beneath me so I could peer around the cock in my throat at the expressions on the man's face. My hands were free to tease, fondle, and surprise with penetration. Sometimes spearing on man on another. Al, the first, enjoyed my ministrations as foreplay, leaving me before I got the idea to stroke their prostates. My disappointment was curtailed as he plunged inside me, chest to chest with the man thrusting into my ass. Morphing a rock hard uni-testicle to slap my hood in time to their rhythm. I came screaming around the next man's genitals, twisting his nipples and piercing him to find his prostate. It took a few more tries, but I become pretty good at finding that special spot inside a man's body. Then I tested whether or not I could make a man come entirely by stimulating his testis alone. It took three tries before I succeeded. At which point I had to break off the fun to cure my throbbing head – there was only so much curls could do to before you just needed to get right side up. They petted me as I rested for an indefinite stretch of time. When I rose on my hands and knees, the demon making its way behind me had morphed into a short centaur, tail whipping back on forth, striking along my body as it went. It mounted me, its equine penis shortened not at all.

I lost myself in the sea of limbs, sucking and thrusting, the push and pull of power. Until I didn't know which body, what appendages, belonged to me anymore. We were one anamorphous ball of need. Healing me when it became too much. Doing things I'd never thought anatomically possible. Some partners taking shapes that never existed outside of fairy tales, and some that didn't exist in them. On and on it went for what could have been hours or weeks. Eventually, I passed out exhausted, men still rutting inside me.

When I woke – blessedly alone inside my own body, I remembered nothing.


End file.
